Hot Damn
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: Gods dammit, and they said he wasn't a Son of Aphrodite. :: Piper is drooling, Leo is groaning, Jason is red, and it's all because of Percy Jackson and him wearing Frank's damn sweater, and Annabeth's damn shorts, and looking so damn beautiful, with his damn eyes, and his damn legs. Percy just wants everybody to stop staring at him. Is that really too much to ask? Unedited.


Piper has been staring at Percy Jackson for the past four and a quarter minutes, and even though she knows Jason knows it and is raising an eyebrow at her from her left side, she doesn't want to stop.

It's not like she likes him, or anything. Sure, he's adorably charming and cute has pretty much the best eyes ever, but she's happy with Jason and she's pretty sure Annabeth would kill her for even thinking such a thing. But Percy Jackson is in Frank's oversized sweater and in Annabeth's shorts, with his knees up to his chest and the sun shining behind him, making his abnormally not hairy legs glow with his abnormally kind of perfect natural tan, and his totally perfect eyes shine like the most perfect sea ever, and Piper is a Daughter of Aphrodite, so you can't really blame her.

Besides, she knows for a fact that the only reason Annabeth walked off to her cabin in angry stomps when she walked updeck was because she just couldn't take the sight of her boyfriend looking so ethereally beautiful, but Piper has no idea why she muttering something that suspiciously sounded like, "This is worse than the merman one, gods dammit."

Piper also knows for a fact that Leo is drooling, way back in the captain's quarters, where he's watching a camera focus in on Percy's body. (Not too slim, not too bulky, with right kind of the lithe, and a small amount of muscles; yeah, Piper has it memorized.)

To be honest, she can't really blame him either. Damn, those legs.

* * *

Jason has been staring at Piper the entire time she was staring at Percy. He has, however, been standing there longer she was, because he arrived five minutes earlier than his girlfriend did, and hasn't moved away since.

Which gave him forty-five seconds of undisturbed Percy-staring time, and he wasn't really that much to gloat but ha, take that.

He doesn't worry about Frank or Hazel, because they're back in Frank's cabin, still slightly red from that much skin. He doesn't worry about Leo, because he's in the captain's quarters, probably fiddling around with a camera. He doesn't worry about Annabeth either, because she's in Percy's cabin, scribbling notes and probably halfway about to collapse. Either from too much work or too much blood loss, he doesn't really know, but either way it's something he can understand.

He is, however, worried about Piper, who might be starting to salivate, and worried about himself, because he's a Son of Jupiter, and everyone knows about how he's pretty much the biggest player ever.

Yes, Jason Grace has those nonexistent genes in him. And if just snaps and pushes Piper away to kiss Percy fiercely before carrying him off to the bed in his cabin; well. He probably wouldn't know whether to be happy or to be regretful. Though, to be fair, no one can possibly blame him.

Because damn. That's unfair. Jason has seen them all stare at Percy when he was running around without a shirt those afternoons when he ran out of shirts to wear. All of them.

* * *

Percy has been staring at nothing for seven minutes, forty seconds, and roughly point six milliseconds. He doesn't really care of the time, or the fact that he's staring at nothing, or even his clothes and how extremely vulnerable he looks.

He really hopes everyone stops staring at him soon. It's starting to make him uncomfortable. He bites his lip. He really just wants everybody stop staring at him soon, and is that really too much to ask?

Percy turns around to see Piper having a scary smile on her face and slightly drooling, and Jason having his mouth open and flushed red. He hears Leo groan about how he looks so pretty, and why he had to have all of his clothes ripped and destroyed, and something that vaguely sounds like, "Gods, and they said he wasn't a Son of Aphrodite!"

Damn. It really is too much to ask.

* * *

A/N: A cracky idea I had about hormones and Percy being undeniably hot. Okay, that's it. Short author's note for a change, I have to go to school, I'll edit this later, I gave to go, so bye!


End file.
